


Talk It Out

by steelrunner



Series: Sugar and Spice [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Awkwardness, Dirty Talk, First Meetings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9869597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Lance finally makes Shiro's acquaintance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the sequel I said I would never write. A big thank you to everyone who read, liked, and commented on the first fic - you guys were what kept me inspired!

“You’re always so loud for me,” Shiro mused, his voice calm while Lance whimpered. “Do I have to gag you again?"

“N-no, sir - I’ll be good, I promise,” Lance said as he fought to keep his voice from whining. He threw back his head as he sank down on the dildo again, riding it as best he could. Since his roommates were out, he had set things up in the living room; the dildo was suction-cupped to the floor, towels positioned to rest under his knees and feet. The laptop was set up a few feet in front of him so that Shiro could get a full view.

Shiro had kept him on the edge this whole time. First, he’d had Lance do a striptease for him - something Lance was starting to get worryingly good at it - then guided Lance through the slow process of opening himself up, taking breaks to have him touch and tease himself. Shiro wasn’t even trying to hide the satisfaction in his voice as he watched Lance obey him helplessly.

“Your neighbors can probably hear you crying and moaning like that. Is that what you want, everyone knowing what a slut you are?”

Lance groaned as the dildo pushed against his prostate, but he held himself upright, gaze steady where it met the camera. “I want them to know I'm _your_ slut, sir.”

Shiro was silent for a moment, but his next words were just short of a growl. “Start touching yourself."

With a moan of relief, Lance did exactly that, grabbing his cock and stroking it as best he could as he bounced up and down. The extra stimulation brought him much closer, pleasure coursing through his veins.

"Sir - sir, I'm going to - "

"Stop," Shiro ordered, and Lance froze, breathing hard as his thighs shook. Almost a full minute passed before Shiro spoke again. “You’re not close anymore?”

Lance’s voice was weak. “No - no, sir.” His cock twitched, and a string of pre-come oozed from the tip.

“Good. Now keep fucking yourself, and don’t you dare come until I tell you to."

Thankfully, Pidge and Hunk didn’t come home for a long while.

* * *

Lance was up bright and early the next day, ready for his morning shift at the shelter. The Five Lions Animal Shelter was a nonprofit, operating in the downtown area since 1985, and his boss Allura was the daughter of the founder. The receptionist job had originally been meant as temp work while the shelter found a more qualified worker, but Lance was half-convinced that Allura had just forgotten he wasn't supposed to stick around. He certainly wasn't about to bring it up. What other job gave him the opportunity to play with kittens and call it 'overtime'?

Today, though, Lance couldn't help hissing as he shifted in his swivel chair. He was still feeling the aftereffects of yesterday’s Skype date, and his choice of underwear today wasn’t helping. It wasn't real pain - both of them were careful about avoiding that - but Shiro had worked him hard.

He grinned. It had definitely been worth it in the end.

There was a distant chime as the front door opened, and Lance looked up over the desk as two figures made their way down the long hall towards him, their voices echoing.

“ - I’m just so glad to see you again.” That was Allura. “You don’t come by nearly enough!”

A quiet laugh. “I'm sorry - things have been so busy lately, I've barely had time to breathe."

That - that _voice_ -

Lance stood up so fast it stung. As expected, Allura strode down the hall in her usual businesslike attire, her expression open and friendly as she looked at the man next to her.

Lance wasn't sure what he had been expecting. From the beginning, Shiro had made it clear that he wanted their relationship to be as anonymous as possible despite his friendliness. There were plenty of reasons someone might want to conduct a sexual relationship without showing their face, and Lance had considered them all at one point or another, though not to the point of actually asking Shiro.

He could strike at least one theory off the list now; Shiro - if that was his real name - was gorgeous. Like, _crazy_ attractive, in a way more suited to a men’s fashion magazine than anywhere else. Japanese, dressed in a suit and tie, probably not much older than him despite the single steak of white through the front of his hair -

\- and then he looked over and saw Lance standing behind the counter. Lance had never actually seen the blood drain from somebody's face before now, but damn, it didn't look good. Crap, crap, and double crap.

Thankfully not looking at Shiro, Allura turned to Lance, seemingly gratified that he was standing at attention. "This is our receptionist, Lance Marrero. Lance, this is Takashi Shirogane. He’s interested in adopting one of our cats - and possibly becoming a regular donor."

Shiro - Takashi? - was still staring at him, mouth hanging open a little, but he seemed to recover himself, stepping forward and holding out his hand; Lance belatedly noticed that it was a prosthetic, though one of the more advanced models he had seen. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you.”

If that was how Shiro wanted to play it... "Hey," Lance said, clasping Shiro's hand for a moment before letting it drop. The plastic and metal were slightly warm to the touch. He couldn't quite keep himself from giving Shiro an extra up-and-down look, taking in his broad shoulders and trim waist. "Nice to meet you too."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to help you with any of the paperwork you might need later,” Allura said to Shiro with a bright smile. Shiro returned it, though Lance noticed how his eyes flicked back to him. "Now come on, let me show you around."

With a little wave, Allura headed into the hallway behind Lance, and Shiro followed. He didn't look back.

Slowly, Lance sat down, then almost jumped out of his chair when the phone rang. Right. The rest of the world didn’t know he had just had the most awkward encounter of his life, obviously. Lance sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, and picked up the receiver.

The next half an hour was tense. Lance kept one eye fixed on the hallway Shiro and Allura had vanished into, and every time someone walked past his heart rate jumped. When Allura - alone this time - did walk back into the lobby, Lance practically jumped over the counter to get her attention. "Allura, hey!"

"Lance!" Allura smiled at him. "What is it?"

"Um, did Mr. Shirogane need any help? I was wondering if he was gonna stop by to - for the paperwork."

"Oh, yes," Allura said. She sighed. "He liked a lot of our animals, but he had some kind of urgent meeting he had to rush off to. He said he'd have to come back another time."

Lance jerked as he felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket. It could easily be Hunk asking him to pick up milk on his way home, or Pidge wanting to know where their Ghostbusters DVD was. He knew it wasn't. "Okay, thanks! Just wondering."

Allura started to walk away, but paused. "Lance, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm - I'm fine."

"Alright. You just look a bit - on edge."

Lance laughed nervously, and as soon as Allura was out of sight he whipped out his phone, quickly unlocking it and opening his messenger app.  
The message was short and simple. _**If you’re free, would you mind calling me around noon?**_

With shaking fingers, Lance replied, _Okay._

Lance had never thought time could move so slowly. The hours slowly wound away, and as soon as the clock struck noon, Lance shot out of his seat, only offering a quick nod to the volunteer that came to take his place. Normally he would retreat to the staffroom for lunch, but he was pretty sure he didn’t want to have the upcoming conversation in the midst of his fellow employees.

Instead he left the shelter, hurrying out the front entrance, and started walking, making his way down towards one of the less crowded areas of the shopping district. Maybe the physical activity could bleed out some of his anxiety.

Blinking in the bright sunlight, Lance pulled out his phone as he walked. He took a covert look at the other people around him as he pulled up Shiro’s contact information. What was it Shiro wanted to say, if he didn’t want to pretend today had never happened? Hopefully, Shiro wouldn’t consider Lance seeing him to be a deal-breaker - or God forbid, think Lance was stalking him or something. Though, really, it wasn’t like _Lance_ had been the one to just stroll in -

Lance took a deep breath, and then punched the call button on Shiro’s contact profile before he had any more time to think about it. Two rings, and then:

“Lance, hi.”

“Hey,” Lance said breathlessly.

A brief moment of silence, nothing but the faint scuff of background noise. “So, you know what I wanted to talk about, right? I wasn’t just imagining that look?”

“Nope,” Lance said. “I, um, knew as soon as I heard your voice.”

That brought him a faint chuckle, at least. "Thank you for not saying anything," Shiro said. “I was panicking for a minute, there - I wasn’t intending to seek you out, or anything like that.”

“Yeah, I understand,” Lance said. A bit of the anxiety that had been built up in his chest slipped away. “And don't worry, I don't think Allura noticed."

Shiro exhaled. "Okay. I just - I really am sorry. I remembered you mentioning that you worked in a shelter, but I thought it would be too much of a coincidence for you to be working there."

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Lance said. "Uh, do you know Allura or something?"

"We went to college together."

"Wow. Small world, I guess." Oh god, that sounded forced. Lance swallowed, pushing past the impending awkwardness to say, "Is this going to change things at all? For us?"

"....Not unless you think they should." Shiro paused. "I'd still prefer to keep this on the down-low, so unless you're planning on going to the newspapers...."

“No! No.” And now Shiro probably thought he was going to. _Newspapers._ Why would newspapers be a problem? "Seeing you was unexpected but I don't mind."

Lance came to a stop at an intersection, waiting along with a crowd of other people for the 'walk' sign to light up. The way Allura had talked, saying that Shiro was ‘a potential donor’ and then taking him on a tour of the facilities - she didn’t do that for every kind soul who dropped a dollar in the donation box.

"Can I ask - why are you so worried about publicity?"

"Right," Shiro said. "Now that you know my name, you can probably Google all the details, but I own Kerberos Manufacturing. You might have heard of it."

The light changed, and Lance moved forwards. “No shit, I’ve only been living in this city for three years,” he said, not quite keeping the undercurrent of laughter out of his voice. You couldn’t get close to any industry in Garrison without hearing the old song-and-dance about Kerberos Manufacturing, the proverbial struggling family business turned overnight success. If Shiro was the owner, it was no surprise that he wouldn’t blink at paying Lance’s rent. Hell, he could probably cover his entire tuition, no problem.

"Yeah." There was more than a little wryness in Shiro's voice. "I'm not out yet - my PR agent wants me to do some kind of 'controlled release' eventually, but..."

"Yeah," Lance said. "If you don't want to be out, I understand completely. I wouldn't do that - " _To you_ , he bit off.

Shiro sighed. "Thank you for understanding. I know it's kind of a hassle, but I appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem,” Lance said. “You still want me to call you Shiro?”

"Sure. Most people call me that anyway, it's my nickname."

"Right. And..." Lance cleared his throat. "Do you want to keep your camera turned off?” There was no immediate response, and Lance fidgeted, picking at a loose thread on his jacket.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Honestly? I don't mind either way. I understand if you want to keep it the way we’ve been doing it...but I'm definitely okay if you want to have two-way sessions.”

Shiro took a deep breath. "I'd like to think about it some more, but if I decide I want to do anything face-to-face, how about I text you and give you a heads-up beforehand?"

"Works for me," Lance said.

"Great."

Lance stifled a sigh of relief. Was that it? Was that all he had been worried about? He moved over to the side of the sidewalk, weaving his way into the flow of the other pedestrians as he started back towards the shelter. With luck, he might even still have time to eat lunch.

He didn’t think he was imagining a similar tone of relief in Shiro’s voice, either. “So - I guess I’ll see you later tonight, then?”

"Yeah, yeah.” Lance looked both ways before crossing the street, and suddenly he remembered something. “Before you go - remember those panties you sent me?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I’m wearing the red pair today. Thought you might want to know.”

A moment of silence, and then Shiro groaned, a sound of pure frustration. “You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?”

Try as hard as he might, Lance couldn't keep himself from laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read! Feel free to drop messages and/or writing prompts at my [Tumblr](http://mistlethace.tumblr.com).


End file.
